One Less Lonely Girl
by Heartlessly Awesome
Summary: When Lucy gets her heart broken again, Natsu has had enough and finally confesses his feelings to Lucy.


**One Less Lonely Girl**

"Hey there, Natsu!" Mira greeted the pink-haired fire dragon slayer who walked over to the bar and took a seat as she finished wiping a glass. "Hey, Mira…" The usually cheerful idiot was, for some reason, looking pretty glum today, and Mira, being the motherly type to all her guild mates, noticed this.

She gave him his usual drink and he nodded in thanks. He brought the glass to his lips and threw his head back as he gulped it down. He put the glass on the bar as he released his breath, little flame particles appearing as well. He put his chin on his palm with his elbow supporting him.

"Is something bothering you, Natsu?" He nodded, not looking at her. Mira sighed. "Is this about Lucy?" He nodded again. Mira sighed again. "What's happening with Lucy?"

"She went on another date with that guy she's been dating last night…" He said, dejectedly. "I need another beer…" Mira got his glass and refilled it. "If I recall correctly, this is her second date with this guy, right?" Natsu nodded his head. "When I came to visit her this morning, she locked the doors and windows and even pulled down the blinds."

"And this is bothering you because?"

"Because we can't go on another mission together! I know I could go on my own with Happy, but it's not the same without Lucy! We're a team!" Natsu almost yelled. He really misses his blonde friend. She's been going out with guy-after-guy lately, and because of this, the number of missions they've been going to was slowly decreasing.

He understood that Lucy just wanted to find, "Mr. Right", but how can any of those guys be him if she keeps dating jerks? Sure, they would find something in common, but after a few weeks of dating, the damn bastard breaks her heart and then it's the same routine all over again for Lucy.

It was almost like she wanted to get her heart broken.

"Is that the only reason why you're upset about Lucy going on dates?" Mira asked. He looked at her with slightly wide eyes before looking away and shaking his head. "No…"

Mira gave him a knowing look. "Then what is it?" Unknown to them, some of the nearby guild members started listening to their conversation.

Natsu looked up at her with a hurtful look in his eyes with unshed tears. "Because I want her to go on dates with me!" He whispered, almost too softly for her to hear. "I want to be the one she holds hands with. I want to be the first person she goes to when something's troubling her or when something's made her happy! I want to be her shoulder to cry on! I want to be the one who gets to wrap his arms around her! I want to be the one who gets to say, 'I love you' without her freaking out!" Natsu cradles his forehead with the palm of his hand. The more he tried to hold back the tears, the more they streamed down his cheeks.

"All those guys do is use her and hurt her. They treat her like a gentleman, yet they break her heart like a jackass." He takes down his entire beer mug in one whole gulp. Mira took the glass from him filled it again, knowing that Natsu's going to need plenty of alcohol to get him to talk about his feelings rather than bottling it all up inside. Natsu grabbed the glass but only took a small sip this time.

"Lucy isn't like other girls. Yeah, she dresses up like a Barbie doll, but I don't care about that! She doesn't act like one of those artificial Barbie girls! For goodness' sake, the girl hangs out here in a dirty guild and making a fool of herself!"

"She's so down to Earthland…"

Ever since he met her in Hargeon Town and brought her to Fairy Tail, he was never happier. Ever since Lisanna died, he was so sad, but knew that she would have wanted him to move on.

Even though she turned out to not be dead and came back after two years, the day she returned didn't make him as happy as the day he met Lucy.

"I love her so much…"

Mira gave him a sympathetic look. She reached out a hand to comfort him, but she pulled back, knowing that it nothing but seeing Lucy in his arms would comfort him.

"Natsu-"

"Dude, if you would act on your feelings some more, maybe she would have realized her feelings for you and be in your arms right now, instead of you moping around like this!" Gray said, already shirtless. Natsu, not in the mood to face any of his guild mates, didn't turn around.

"I mean, it's so obvious that she has feelings for you! She probably doesn't even know because you keep giving her mixed signals, causing her to think that you don't feel the same way about her, causing her to think that if she keeps dating, she'll eventually find her man." Gray explains.

"Yet 'her man' – as Gray puts it – is obviously you but she doesn't know that!" Macao said. "Trust me, Natsu, I would know."

"Treat her the way a man should! Make her realize her feelings for you! Make her fall in love with you! Act like a man, Natsu!" Elfman joined in as well.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"See! You are such an idiot that you don't even know how to act around girls!"

"Say that to my face, you stripper!" Natsu yelled, standing up from where he was sitting in the guild's bar. He turned to Gray, a flame lighting up in his hands.

"Make me, you dumbass!" Gray held a fist in the air as Natsu ran towards him, flaming fist at his side.

This was how another fight between the two rivals started. Most of the other guild members forgot about the conversation they were just having and started cheering and betting on the two rivals.

The others, who were very close to Lucy and Natsu, only sighed as they watched. Erza didn't bother breaking up their brawl as she knew that this would serve as a distraction to Natsu.

Natsu and Gray stopped hitting each other for a moment to catch their breath, yet they never stopped looking at each other with angry expressions, that is, until the door to the guild suddenly opened and the sound of a girl crying being heard.

"Lu-chan!" Levi said as Lucy entered the guild, wiping tears from her eyes. Everyone stopped to watch the interaction between the two girls; especially Natsu.

He wanted to know why the hell the girl he loves is in tears.

He wanted to know if Lucy wanted him to burn someone to a crisp.

"Hey, Levi…" The blonde stepped inside as the blunette ran to her side, worry in her eyes. "Lu-chan, what's wrong? What happened? Weren't you on a date with that really cute guy?" Lucy nodded her head. Levi handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears with.

"Apparently he was only using me to make his ex-girlfriend jealous…" Lucy cried and her knees buckled, causing her to fall to the ground on her knees.

"Lucy!"

"Goddamn it! Why does this keep happening to me? Why do I keep ending up with someone so amazing only to have my heart broken?" She cried.

"If only _he_ knew how I truly felt… I wouldn't have the need to find love in someone else only to end up broken." She whispered only low enough for Levi to hear. As her best friend, Levi knew what she was talking about.

"Oh, Lucy…" Mira ran from behind the counter of the bar and embraced the younger girl.

Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "That's it!" He growled. Everyone looked at him in wonder, some of them even frightened.

**Alright let's go**

Natsu turned towards Lucy. He walked over to her and pulled on her wrist, causing her to stand up, stumbling. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Mira and Levi were about to help her but froze when Natsu suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her.

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

Everyone froze gaped at the scene in front of them. Including the Master, Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, and even Bickslow! Lucy didn't have time to melt into the kiss because after a few seconds, Natsu pulled away.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. I always have and I always will." Natsu whispered to her. Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. All she could do was stare speechlessly at him in shock.

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

"I've always wondered how I would finally tell you how I felt." He said. "I've always wondered how I could finally tell you and make you stop getting your heart broken. I've always wanted to tell you and bring you out of your loneliness and just be there for you!"

**How many "I told you"s and "Start over"s and shoulders have you cried on before?**

"How many times did you cry on someone's shoulder because you were hurt? Do you know how many times my heart clenched in pain every time I saw you cry?"

**How many promises? Be honest girl**

"How many promises did some jackass make that only ended up broken? How many jackasses made a promise that only ended up broken?"

**How many tears you let hit the floor?**

"How many times did you cry because of what some jerk did to you? How many tears did you let hit the floor?"

**How many bags you packed**

**Just to take them back?**

**Tell me that how many either "or"s?**

**But no more if you let me inside of your world**

**There'll be one less lonely girl**

"Just give me a chance and you wouldn't have to worry about broken promises or tears of sadness anymore. I can't stand seeing you this way, Luce."

**(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you (you)**

**Now all I see is you**

"I always saw so many beautiful faces but ever since that night in Hargeon Town when you showed me your powers, I never saw anyone as beautiful as you." Lucy blushed as the rest of Fairy Tail could only watch the "pink-haired idiot" that they knew since he was a child, the boy that they practically raised, finally becoming a man and taking another step into the future.

**I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)**

**(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you**

**And when you're mine, in the world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl **_**[x3]**_

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**(I'm coming for you)**

**I'm gonna put you first**

**(I'm coming for you)**

**I'll show you what you're worth**

**That's what I'm gonna do**

**If you let me inside of your world**

**There'll be one less lonely girl**

**Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you**

**How many dinner dates, set dinner plates**

**And he didn't even touch his food**

"How many times did you prepare a dinner date for them? Don't you remember how you worked so hard to cook something and he didn't even touch your food? Don't you remember how you ran to me and cried? Don't you know how much my heart ached when I felt your tears wet my clothes?"

**How many torn photographs are you taping back?**

"How many photographs did you tear when they broke your heart? How many did you tape back when they came running back to you?"

**Tell me that you couldn't see an open door**

**But no more, if you let me inside of your world**

**There'll be one less lonely girl**

"Lucy, I swear, if you let yourself open the door and give us a chance, I wouldn't let you feel this pain; not anymore."

**(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, (you)**

**Now all I see is you**

**I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)**

**(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you**

**And when you're mine in this world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

"I don't need some other pretty face because I need you."

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl **_**[x3]**_

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**(I'm coming for you)**

**I'm gonna put you first**

**(I'm coming for you)**

**I'll show you what you're worth**

**That's what I'm gonna do**

**If you let me inside of your world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I can fix up your broken heart (heart)**

"If you just let me, I can fix up your broken heart."

**I can give you a brand new start (start)**

"I can help you start a new life… but I already did by bringing you to Fairy Tail."

**I can make you believe (ya)**

"I made you believe in anything; I helped you believe in yourself when you thought you were weak and defeated; I helped you believe in your dreams; I helped you become stronger!"

**I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)**

**She's free to fall (fall in love)**

**With me**

"I love you, Lucy. So just take the chance and fall in love with me." Natsu bent his head down as his eyes started tearing up, looking at the woman he loves.

**Her heart's locked and know what I got the key**

**I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely**

"Oh, Natsu…" Lucy gazed into Natsu's eyes, tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl **_**[x3]**_

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

"I love you too." Natsu made the biggest smile ever possible as he cupped Lucy's cheek as they both gazed into each other's eyes, not having to say anything more.

**(I'm coming for you)**

**I'm gonna put you first**

**(I'm coming for you)**

**I'll show you what you're worth**

**That's what I'm gonna do**

**If you let me inside of your world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

Everyone started cheering and making out catcalls as Natsu and Lucy leaned into each other again and met in another passionate kiss.

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl (yeah yea) **_**[x2]**_

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**(I'm coming for you)**

**I'm gonna put you first**

**(I'm coming for you)**

**I'll show you what you're worth**

**That's what I'm gonna do**

**If you let me inside of your world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

"But why did you date all those jerks, Luce?" Natsu asked her. "It's because I thought you didn't love me back and didn't even think of me in that way. So I decided to put my feelings for you somewhere else to lessen the pain.

**Only you shawty (haha)**

"Only you, Lucy. Only you could make me feel this way." He whispered into her hair. He then lifted her up and twirled her around the room.

Screams and shouts of "Finally" were heard from the room as the girls of Fairy Tail squealed at the new couple.

Natsu put her down and kissed her again and held her in his arms. And he didn't have the intention of ever letting go.

After all, Lucy is his mate.

**~ONE~LESS~LONELY~GIRL~**

**Author's note:**

**Hellooo! This is my first of many more Fairy Tail oneshots and stories. Also, I would just like to say that this I wrote this as a birthday fanfic for a friend of mine.**

**Happy birthday, Gabrielle! I love you!**

**Also, if anyone read Chapter 331 of Fairy Tail, YOU ARE ALL FREE TO FANGIRL WITH ME! HOLY CRAP, MY FEELS! HIRO MASHIMA! I LOVE YOU! NALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Also, I found some really funny GIFs that people put together to show their reactions to that chapter and they are absolutely HILARIOUS! Feel free to check some of them out in my Tumblr: . **

**Anyway, you guys, I really hope you like it! **

**Please review :D**

**Xoxo, **

**Heartlessly Awesome**


End file.
